1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus for fixing and testing a LCD panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing apparatus that is configured to fix the LCD panel onto a location frame, thus a camera can take identical size of image from time to time for quality comparison process executed by a testing module.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Generally, manufactured LCD panels comprise good products and bad products. To avoid the bad products from getting into the market and influence reputation of the manufacturer, quality-control people of the manufacturer screen out the bad LCD panels. Thus, the quality-control people play important role in manufacturing process.
Generally, during testing process, the quality-control people do things wrong as the following ways:
1. The quality-control people hold the LCD panel by hands, and check the defects of the LCD panel by eyes contact; therefore, asthenopia after a long time checking would result in inefficient quality control that influences quality of products.
2. Fine defects are not easy to be screened out by eyes contact, which results in high error testing result.
Thus it can be seen that the aforementioned modes still have many drawbacks and are not good in design, thus the aforementioned products need improvement.
The inventor considers improvement in view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional testing methods, and develops the present invention of testing apparatus for fixing and testing a LCD panel after a long term of research.